Das lässt tief blicken
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Harry Potter muss zu einer Muggel-Psychologin. Später kommen auch Snape, Voldemort und andere zur Gruppentherapie.
1. Chapter 1

Bin noch nicht fertig

Bin noch nicht fertig. Zuerst, es folgt noch mehr. Zuerst Harry allein, Vermutlich kriegen Voldemort und Snape auch noch Therapiestunden. Am Ende kommt die Gruppentherapie

Mir gehört die Story, alle Figuren und so weiter gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling.

Die Psychologin wird mit FTM, Harry mit H abgekürzt.

Harry betritt den Raum. Er ist hier in der Praxis der Psychologin Anke Fläuming-Tropf-Mühlweiher. Vor ihm steht eine Frau mittleren alters. Sie trägt eine dicke Brille, mehrere Schals, Birkenstock und ein afrikanisch wirkendes Gewand. Das mausgraue Haar zu einer Turmfrisur aufgeplustert, dass das sie wirkt, als wäre ihr nach allzu vielen Gesprächen irgendwann der Kopf explodiert.

Sie lächelt ihn freundlich, aufmunternd an. "Guten Tag Mr. Potter, ich bin Anke Fläuming-Tropf-Mühlweiher. Wollen Sie es lieber im stehen oder im sitzen machen?"

H: "Harry gleichermassen entsetzt und verwirrt "Wie bitte?" Hilfe, die Frau schien keine Zeit verlieren zu wollen.

FTM lächelt verständnisvoll und deutet hinter sich auf einen Sessel und ein Sofa. "Di Therapie. Möchten sie unsere Gespräche FTM: lieber im sitzen oder im liegen führen?"

H: "Im Sitzen."

FTM deutet ihm an sich auf einen Sesel zu setzen, sie setzt sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber, nimmt sich ein Klemmbrett und einen Kugelschreiber, schlägt die unrasierten Beine übereinander und lächelt so mitfühlend sie kann.

FTM: "Nun, schön dass sie sich dazu entschlossen haben Hllfe anzunehmen. Beschreiben Sie doch bitte in kurzen Worten das Problem. Wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt ihre Gefühle in voller Bandbreite zu benennen, so dürfen sie diese auch gerne als Wetterbericht oder Kochrezept äussern."

Harrys Verwirrung hält an, er zögert, aber es muss ja doch raus.

H: "Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt."

FTM: "Offensichtlich, und wie schön sie dies erkannt haben. Ich bin Anke Fläuming-Tropf-Mühlweiher, ich lebe auch. Ist es nicht ermutigend das wir beide schon etwas gemeinsam haben?"

H: "Äh...nein so nennt man mich nur seit...also ich beginne einfach mal am Anfang"

FTM: "Sehr schön."

H: "Ja also...äh. Ich bin ein Waisenkind"

FTM notiert: Verspürt das Bedürfnis als Kind behandelt zu werden...

H: "Als ich ein Jahr alt war starben meine Eltern weil sie man sie einen Fluch abbekamen."

FTM: "Sie starben weil man sie beleidigt hat?"

H schüttelt energisch den Kopf: "Nein, nein...sie wurden verzaubert. Ein Fluch ist eine Zauberwaffe. Ich bin auch ein Zauberer, ich bin sehr berühmt in dr Zauberwelt. Jeder kennt mich weil ich immer noch lebe"

FTM notiert: Leidet scheinbar unter Grössenwahn.

FTM: "Haben Zauberer den so eine geringe Lebenserwartung, dass sie dafür berühmt wurden Volljährig zu sein?"

FTM notiert: Lebt in einer Traumwelt. Möglicherweise wird er zu weiteren Verbalisationen ermutigt, wenn man ihn auf dieser Ebene anspricht.

H: "Natürlich nicht. Mein Lieblingslehrer wurde sogar etwa 140...und der starb nicht mal an Altersschwäche".

FTM zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Beschliesst aber Harry im glauben zu lassen und lächelt.

FTM: "Interessant. Erzählen Sie doch mehr von Ihrer Kindheit."

H: "Ja gut, also mit 11 hat mir Hagrid gesagt das ich ein zauberer bin, da bekam ich auch meinen Zauberstab."

FTM lächelt wohlwollend. "Jaja, mit beginn der Pubertät geht es vielen Jungen so."

H :"Wieso Jungen? Die Mädchen haben doch auch alle einen Zauberstab."

FTM notiert: Hat offenbar keine heterosexuellen Erfahrungen bis jetzt. Bezeichnet seinen Penis als Zauberstab. Neuer hinweis auf Grössenwahn.

H "In meinem ersten jahr in Hogwarts, in dem Zauberinternat das ich besuchte...also da lernt man Zaubertränke kennen, man kann sich verwandeln und fliegen...ich bin ein guter flieger. Ich fange immer den goldenen Schnatz."

FTM notiert : Konsumiert in der Schule wohl regelmässig LSD, hat Halluzinationen und denkt er kann fliegen. Bei jeder Therapie die Fenster geschlossen halten.

H: "Ja also dann in meinem zweiten Jahr, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde, da begann ich auf einmal eine Stimme zu hören. Die redete immer davon, dass sie jemanden töten wollte. Zuerst dachte ich, ich sei verrückt.."

FTM notiert: Störunsbewusstsein?

H: "Aber dann erkannte ich, dass das die Stimme einer Schlange war."

FTM: "Hmm...konnten noch andere Menschen diese Stimme hören?"

H : "Äh...nein. Nur ich...aber ich bin ja auch ein Parselmund."

FTM notiert: Audidative Halluzinationen. Gewaltphantasien die er auf eine Schlange projeziert. Das Penisthema scheint ihn sehr zu beherrschen.

FTM: "Was bitteschön ist ein Parselmund?"

H:"Es bedeutet das ich zu Schlangen sprechen kann..."

FTM: "Das kann ich auch."

H: "Nein, also wir können uns richtig unterhalten."

FTM "Waren Sie als Kind oft einsam? Ich meine, hatten sie viele Gesprächspartner bevor die Schlange zu ihnen sprach?"

H: "Hä? Nein, also jetzt wo sie es erwähnen. Gut...nach dem Tod meiner Eltern bin ich bei Onkel, Tante und Cousin aufgewachsen...die mochten mich aber nicht und haben mich in die Besenkammer gesperrt."

FTM: "Hmm...ist es den möglich, dass die Kammer des Schreckens eine imaginäre Rekapitulation ihrer jugend in der Besenkammer ist?"

H...weiss nicht so recht was das bedeutet, beschliest es aber für alle Fälle zu bestreiten.

H: "Nein wirklich...und Du weisst schon wer war doch auch dort."

FTM: "Nein weiss ich nicht."

H: "Was wissen sie nicht?"

FTM: "Ich weiss nicht wer...und bitte sagen sie SIE zu mir. Eine professionelle Distanz dürfte unsere Gespräche fruchtbarer werden lassen. Es sei den, sie verbinden mit der Anrede SIE die frühkindliche Abneigung ihrer Tante und übertragen diese auf mich." Sie lächelt mitfühlend, stellt die Beine nebeneinder und blickt ihn aufmunternd an. Harry wird die Frau langsam unheimlich.

H: "Nun ich habe von ihm wohl noch nicht erzählt. Wissen sie, es gibt da einen Mann der hat es auf mich abgesehen seit ich klein war. Das macht mir Angst."

FTM tätschelt ihm ermutigend die Hand.

FTM: "Gleichgeschlechtliche Annährerungsversuche verwirren viele junge Männer."

Harry würgt angeekelt.

H: "Nein so ist das nicht mit mir und dem dunklen Lord."

FTM notiert: Männliche, dominante Person im näheren Umfeld, die sexuelles Interesse an ihm hat. Klient nennt ihn "Lord". Penisthema weiter ausbauen.

H: "Also ich habe kein sexuelles Interesse an Voldemort."

FTM: "Wem?"

H: "Na der dunkle Lord heisst Voldemort. Aber eigentlich wird er er-dessen-Name-nicht genannt-werden-darf genannt. Oder "Du-weisst-schon-wer. Niemand will seinen namen aussprechen."

FTM: "Ja, sein Name ist wirklich schwer auszusprechen. Sie nennen ihn also anders. "

H: "Also jedenfalls will ich nicht...äh...und er auch nicht, glaube ich."

FTM: Verdrängte Bedürfnisse

H:"Also er ist besessen von mir, er verfolgt mich seit Jahren und will mich töten. Ihm verdanke ich auch diese Narbe...also hat er mir verpasst als ich ein kleiner Junge war.

FTM notiert: Verdacht auf frühkindliche Hirnschädigung. Fühlt sich von den latent sexuellen Annäherungsversuchen eines anderen Mannes bedroht.

FTM: "Er ist also eher ein Stalker?"

Harry kennt das Wort, überegt kurz. Da die Frau wohl etwas schwer von Begriff ist, nickt er.

H :"Nun ja. Er wollte mich umbringen, hat es aber nie geschafft. Deswegen bin ich berümt. Ich habe ihn besiegt als ich ein Baby war. Jetzt ist er aber wieder da und will mich immer noch."

FTM notiert. Grössenwahnsinn mit Gewaltphantasie nehmen bedenkliche Formen an. Hielt sich schon als Baby für gewalttätig.

FTM: "Fühlen sich noch andere Menschen von diesem Mann verfolgt?"

H:"Nein, also ausdrücklich hat er es nur auf mich abgesehen."

FTM :"Nun, in gewisser Weise romantisch. Nicht? Sie sagen also, dass sie ihm wichtiger sind als alle anderen Menschen? Sie sind der Einzige für ihn?"

Harry fühlt sich irgendwie missverstanden.

H:"So würde ich das nicht sagen. Also er hat es besonders auf mich abgesehen, aber eigentlich will er alle kriegen."

FTM: "Sie spüren Eifersucht..."

H entsetzt: "NEIN!!"

FTM ist durch den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch beunruhigt. Möchte zu einem anderen Thema übergehen.

FTM:"Ich sehe etwas auf ihrer rechten Hand."

H hebt die Faust hoch, so dass sie die "Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen" Narbe sehen kann.

H:"Ja, in meinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts musste ich das machen. Ich musste mich immer selbst bestrafen wenn ich gesagt habe, das Voldemort wieder hinter mir her sei."

FTM :"Hmm...die Beziehung zu diesem Mann erscheint ihnen falsch. Sie mussten sich bestrafen wenn sie davon sprachen."´

FTM notiert: Verdrängt sexuelles interesse an V.

H:"Nein das wollte ich nicht. Umbridge die Kröte hat mich dazu gezwungen. Sie zwang mich mir diese Worte in die Hand zu ritzen."

FTM nickt nachdenklich. Notiert: Halluzinationen von Schlangen und Kröten. Die Kröte zwang ihn zur Selbstverletzung. Borderlinepersönlichkeit sollte in betracht gezogen werden. Ausserdem fortgeschrittene, wahnhafte Schizophrenie mit paranoiden Zügen. Leidet unter seiner unterdrückten Homosexualität.

FTM: "Volde...Volde...Foltermord? Beschreiben sie ihn doch mal."

H: "Er sieht aus wie eine Schlange auf Beinen. Er ist auch ein Parselmund."

FTM notiert: Das Penisthema. Mann wird als Schlange beschrieben...offenbar Oralsex. Man wird als Parselmund bezeichnet. Muss das Wort nachschlagen. Scheint eine gewisse Oralsextechnik zu sein.

FTM: "Ist Foltermord so alt wie sie?"

H schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, er ist so um die 70 oder 80 glaube ich. Und...Voldemort. Er ist ganz weiss, hat keine Haare usw."

FTM: "Nun ja, sie empfinden ihn also als gebrechlichen, alten Skinhead?"

H: "Nee, gebrechlich ist der nicht. Der ist der grösste Zauberer den es wohl im Moment gibt."

FTM notiert: Idealisiert den älteren Mann. Hebt ihn sexuell in den Himmel. Memo an mich. UNBEDINGT Parselmund nachschlagen.

Obwohl er zur dunklen Seite gehört. Die meisten Parselmünder sind böse. Ich nicht, das ist verwirrend. ich gehöre nämlich zur guten Seite der Zauberei."

FTM: "Wie oft haben sie als Junge etwa Star Wars gesehen?"

H:"Äh? gar nicht?"

FTM: "Möglicherweise unterdrücken sie da etwas. Jeder Mensch hat auch dunkle Seiten. Vielleicht wären sie auch auf dieser Seite wenn sie nicht so sehr versuchen würden gut zu sein."

H :"Genau, das hat der sprechende Hut auch gesagt."

FTM:"Der sprechende Hut?"

FTM notiert. "Halluzinationen seriell und nicht episodenhaft. Klient imaginiert ständig seine Gedanken auf Gegenstände.

H : "Ja, der sagt den wo sie hingehören. Aber nur auf der Begrüssungsfeier."

FTM: "Sie hören den Hut nur auf einer Feier sprechen?"

H : "Genau..."

FTM notiert. Eventuell mal im Internet nach dieser Schule suchen. Kollektiver Drogen- und Alkoholabusus.

FTM : "Was sagen eigentlich die Lehrer an dieser Schule dazu, das sie Zaubertränke brauen?"

H :" Also ganz schlecht. Snape, mein Lehrer, also der findet meine Zaubertränke furchtbar. Er macht viel bessere."

FTM: "Ihr Lehrer braut selbst...Zaubertränke?"

H: "Natürlich. Snape macht die besten die es gibt. In meinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts hab ich mal ein paar alte Rezepte von ihm nachgebraut. Danach bekam ich flüssiges Glück geschenkt und war der Liebling aller Lehrer. Ausser bei Snape, der hasst mich"

FTM ist geschockt. Eine Schule bei der Drogen und Alkoholmissbrauch auf dem Stundenplan steht. Beschliest das nochmal anzusprechen.

FTM : "Stört das den Schulleiter den nicht?"

H: "Dumbledor? Natürlich nicht...das war übrigends der, der so mit 140 gestorben ist. Der Zaubertranklehrer, Snape, hat ihn getötet. Dumbledor wollte das aber so. Er wollte nicht vom Wolf gefressen werden."

FTM rückt die dicke Brille zurecht. Das beunruhigt sie doch sehr.

FTM notiert. Offenbar ist Drogen-und Alkoholabusus auch unter den Lehrern wohlwollend verbreitet. Schulleiter wurde auf verlangen hin getötet. Litt offenbar unter Verfolgungswahn, fürchtete sich vor Wölfen. War aber offenbar schon recht alt und scheinbar Dement (geistiger Abbau).

FTM: "Nun Mr. Potter. Wenn ihr Schulleiter schon...etwas älter war. Wäre es nicht denkbar, dass er an Altersschwäche gestorben ist?"

H : "Nein. Snape hat ihn verflucht und ihn dann vom Schulturm geschmissen. Ich sagte doch, Dumbledor hat sich das gewünscht."

FTM: "Haben sie schon vorher solche masochistischen Züge bei ihrem Schulleiter bemerkt?"

H: "Hä?"

FTM notiert: Schulleiter hatte scheinbar eine Sado-Maso Beziehung mit einem Lehrer, der Drogen verherrlicht.

FTM: "Standen sie und der Schulleiter sich sehr nahe? Sie erwähnen ihn oft..."

H :" Oh ja, er war mein Mentor und mein grosses Vorbild. Und er konnte Voldemort nicht leiden."

FTM: "Konnte Foltermord den ihren Mentor leiden?"

H : "Nein, also eher nicht."

FTM notiert. Klient fühlt sich von älteren Männern angezogen. Schulleiter starb, möglicherweise Eifersuchtsproblematik zwischen Schulleiter und dem V-Mann. Beide hatten interesse am Klienten.

FTM: "Nun leider ist unsere Stunde vorbei. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche um die Gleiche Zeit?"

H :"Ich denke ja, falls ich zu spät kommen sollte benutze ich einfach Hermines Zeitumkehrer."

FTM: "Gute Idee." Sie lächelt erneut so gesundheitsfördernd sie kann. Der junge Mann wäre sicher beunruhigt wenn man ihn allzu deutlich auf seine Wahnvorstellungen anspricht.

FTM:"Eine Frage hätte ich noch. Wie Gedenken sie die Therapie zu bezahlen?"

H:"Ich habe bergeweise Gold..."

FTM notiert: Einer langwährenden Therapie steht nichts im Weg.

FTM schüttelt Harry die Hand, geleitet ihn zur Tür und verabschiedet ihn.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Chapter 2

Begriffe:

Begriffe:

Soziale Deprivation: denkt an Kaspar Hauser, vollkommenes Fehlen sozialer Kontakte. Beeinträchtigt stark die geistige und seelische ENtwicklung

DEMENZ: geistiger Abbau im Alter

Anorexia nervosa: Magersucht (kommt in Kapitel 3)

Arachnophobie: Spinnenangst

Paranoia: Verfolgungswahn

Eine Woche Später. Harry betritt die Praxis mit einem flauen Magen. Die Therapeutin empfängt mit dermaßen fröhlicher Miene, dass er glaubt aus versehen doch in der geschlossenen Abteilung bei St.MUngos gelandet zu sein.

FTM: "Da sind sie nun wieder. Bitte kommen sie doch herein, ich habe den Raum schon für sie Vorbereitet."

Stolz führt ihn die Frau in das schmutzigste Zimmer, dass er seit langem gesehen hat. Überall Staub und Spinnweben, auf dem Boden krabbeln diverse Kleintiere herum. Die Stühle sind durch ein paar alte Obstkisten ausgetauscht, die Fenster sind mit fleckigen Zeitungen verdeckt. An den Wänden sind Zahlreiche Putzutensilien abgestellt.

FTM: "Sie haben doch von ihrer schweren Kindheit erzählt. Ich dachte sie fühlen sich vielleicht freier in ihren Erinnerungen, wenn ich Ihnen eine assoziativ-stimmulierende Atmosphäre anbiete."

H :"Äh...danke. Das ist...also das war sicher gut gemeint."

FTM: "Sie erkennen meine Leistung an."

H: "Hmm..."

Man setzt sich auf die morschen Obstkisten.

FTM: "Ich würde gerne auf ein Thema zu sprechen kommen, dass wir letzte Woche nur angeschnitten hatten. Sie sagten

(sie greift Klemmbrett und Kugelschreiber auf, die neben ihrer Kiste liegen), als die Schlange mit Ihnen gesprochen hat, da dachten Sie, sie wären verrückt?"

H: "Ja, wissen sie. Wenn sie seltsame Stimmen hören, das macht Angst. Aber es lag ja eher an meinem Umfeld. In meiner Klasse haben mich alle für ein haariges Monster gehalten."

FTM: "Interessant. Erzählen sie mehr darüber."

H leicht verstimmt. "Ja aber das stimmte doch gar nicht. Die Stimme war doch die Schlange. Die anderen Zauberer wollten mir nie was glauben. Also zum Beispiel in meinem vierten Schuljahr, da hat diese Kimmkorn doch behauptet ich sei Geltungssüchtig und labil, im fünften Schuljahr stand in allen Zeitungen, dass ich ein verlogener Irrer wäre...ja und in meinem siebten Schuljahr, da haben die Zeitungen dann vor mir gewarnt ich sei gemeingefährlich."

FTM : "Mir fällt da eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit auf...".

FTM notiert: Wurde scheinbar schon früher psychologisch UNtersucht. Kontakt zu dieser Frau Kimmkorn aufnehmen, hat scheinbar erste Diagnose erstellt. Wieder zeigt sich übersteigertes Geltungsbedürfnis, scheint zu glauben dass ihn jeder kennt.

H: „Ist es den meine Schuld? Es gab eine Regierungsverschwörung gegen mich…"

FTM notiert: Die Anzeichen für Paranoia verhärten sich.

H „Ja und das ist doch nun wirklich unfair. Also im ersten Jahr rette ich den Stein der Weisen, im zweiten Jahr rette ich alle vor der Kammer des Schreckens. Und nicht nur das…eine Spinne hat mich bedroht."

FTM: „Na sie sind doch schon ein erwachsener Mann. Sie werden sich doch nicht von einer Spinne Angst einflössen lassen."

H: „Na hören sie mal, die wollte uns auffressen. Ausserdem wollte sie ihre Brüder holen um uns Angst einzujagen."

FTM notiert: Ausgeprägte Arachnophobie.

H:" Im dritten Schuljahr rette ich die Schule vor der Krätze."

FTM unterbricht: „In der Schule ist die Krätze ausgebrochen?"

FTM: Neue, beängstigende Enthüllungen über dieses Internat. Scheinbar Katastrophale, hygienische Zustände.

H: „Ron´s Hausratte hat sich mit Voldemort verschworen um meine Eltern umzubringen und dann hat er es meinem Paten in die Schuhe geschoben. Der kam dafür dann auch in´s Gefängnis. Er ist aber geflohen weil er dann ein Hund war und Flöhe hatte."

FTM überlegt was sie gesundheitsförderndes und wahrnehmungsverbesserndes dazu sagen könnte. Klient hat ja scheinbar in seinen schizophrenen Schüben eine Kleintierphobie entwickelt. Scheint eine enge Beziehung zu seinem Hund entwickelt zu haben. Hygienische Zustände waren aber auch hier bedenklich.

FTM: „Sie haben den Hund noch bei sich?"

H: „Nein, er wurde getötet. Er hat mir aber sein Haus verlassen."

FTM notiert: Klient sollte lernen mehr aus seinem Leben einzufordern. Jedoch ist die Hundehütte wohl scheinbar eine Verbesserung zur Besenkammer.

H: „ Also weiter. In meinem vierten Jahr dachten alle ich wäre Größenwahnsinnig weil ich gegen meinen Willen bei einem Wettkampf gewonnen habe. Am Ende bekam ich dann einen Pokal…da war aber noch Cedric dabei. Der Pokal hat uns beide zu Voldemort gebracht. Der hat Cedric leider zuerst genommen und ich musste mich dann retten."

FTM: „Das war sicher sehr verletzend, dass der Her Foltermord den Cedrix vor ihren Augen genommen hat?"

H: „Oh ja. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit…: Nimm doch mich und nicht ihn."

FTM: Hemmungen V gegenüber mögen in Eifersucht begründet sein. H sah V mit einem Mitschüler zusammen. Seit dem verleugnet H wohl seine Gefühle zu V.

FTM: „Haben sie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"

H: „Ja natürlich. Ich habe das sofort meinem Schulleiter erzählt. Im ganzen fünften Schuljahr haben wir ja dann das ganze Land davor gewarnt, dass V sie auch kriegen wollte."

FTM: „Nun übertreiben sie aber doch etwas. Ist da nicht zu viel Eifersucht im Spiel?"

H: „NEIN!! Verstehen sie doch, er kriegt sie alle. Nur mich nicht. Dafür bin ich doch so berühmt. Aber man muss die Leute doch vor ihm warnen. Deswegen haben ja alle gesagt, das ich verrückt sei."

H ist ganz verzweifelt. Versteht die Frau den nicht, wie gefährlich das alles war?

FTM notiert: Chronische Eifersucht nimmt manische Züge an. Behauptet V wollte sexuellen Kontakt mit ganzem Land haben. Memo an mich: V ist Parselmund und scheinbar sexuell sehr aktiv. Sollte ihn auch mal zu einer Therapie einladen.

H: „In meinem sechsten Schuljahr wollte ich dann meinen Schulleiter vor Voldemort retten."

FTM: „Aber der Mann war doch schon uralt."

H: „Und krank…V hat ihn krank gemacht. Aber der jagt trotzdem alles was er kriegen kann. Jedenfalls, am ende ist dann der Schulleiter Dumbledor ja doch gestorben. Hmm…aber vorher hat er mir nochviel über V´s unglückliche Kindheit erzählt. Ich wusste dann, dass es mein Lebensziel war V das Handwerk zu legen."

FTM notiert: Memo an mich. V UNBEDINGT!! auch mal einladen. Der nimmt wohl wirklich alles was er kriegen kann, selbst alte, kranke Männer. Klient aber diese Absichten nicht sagen.

Scheinbar scheint Klient jedoch langsam seine Gefühle zu V zu erkennen. Räumt interesse am anderen Mann ein.

H: „Und in meinem siebten Schuljahr haben dann Hermine, Ron und ich jagt auf ihn gemacht."

FTM: „Hmm…sie zu dritt? Ist das nicht ein bischen viel für einen Mann alleine?"

H: „Jetzt haben sie mal bloß kein Mitleid. Außerdem ist der doch auch oft von seinen Leuten umgeben. So alleine wäre der nicht gewesen."

FTM notiert: Klient überkompensiert die vormalige Scheuheit mit Gruppensexfantasien.

FTM: „Also ich rekapituliere. Sehe ich das richtig, dass sie ständig dabei waren irgendjemanden vor irgendetwas zu retten?"

H nickt eifrig. „Genau…"

FTM notiert: Multiple Retterfantasien. Helfersyndrom. Versucht seine Eifersucht auf V zu überwinden, indem er sich fiktive Tierbedrohungen ausmalt und dann ein ganzes Schuljahr damit zubringt um Haustiere zu quälen. Wahnvorstellungen. Neigt zu Gewaltausbrüchen hierbei.

FTM: „Nun aber wollen wir auch auf weitere Erlebnisse zu sprechen kommen. Ich spüre eine gewisse Traurigkeit von Ihnen ausgehen. Wie war den die Kindheit mit Onkel und Tante. Ihre frühkindlichen Erlebnisse…schilden sie doch typische Unterhaltungsmuster."

H: „Ja also wir haben uns nie Unterhalten. Ich musste ja immer in der Besenkammer sein."

FTM notiert. Verdacht auf frühkindliche, soziale Deprivation. Geistige Retardierung ist anzunehmen. Sätze sollten einfacher Formuliert werden.

H:" Ja mein drittes Schuljahr. Da wurde ich von Dementoren verfolgt. Das sind so vergammelnde Kreaturen die überall schlechte Laune verbreiten."

FTM schreibt. DEMENTohren…Klient hat eine negative Einstellung zu älteren Menschen. Möglicherweise deswegen Hemmungen die sexuelle Attraktion zu den älteren Männern in seiner Umgebung zuzugeben.

H :"Immer wenn ich die gesehen hab, bin ich in Ohmacht gefallen und hab Stimmen gehört."

FTM notiert: Klient war offensichtlich auf einem Konzert einer Band mit älteren Männern. Dementoren könnte der Name dieser Band sein. Klient wurde vor Begeisterung Ohnmächtig.

FTM: „Interessant. Könnte ich diese Leute auch einmal sehen?"

H schüttelt den Kopf.

FTM sieht auf ihre Uhr.

FTM: „Oh wie schade…nun ist es wohl schon wieder Zeit die Sitzung zu unterbrechen. Ich würde mich aber sehr freuen, sie in der nächsten Woche wiederzusehen."

H seufzt: „Naja…gut."

FTM: „Aber wissen sie, es wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht wenn wir noch jemanden dazu holen würden. Oft erkennt man Wahrheiten und Begebenheiten ganz anders, wenn man eine neue Perspektive dazu holt."

H: „Hmm…wie sie meinen. Aber wen? Also Dumbledor weiss viel über mich, der ist aber tot. Mein Pate ist auch Tod, der meine ehemaliger Lehrer Lupin hat gerade Vollmond, Hermine und Ron machen gemeinsam Urlaub in Australien bei Hermines Eltern, weil die den Namen ihrer Tochter vergessen haben. Die müssen jetzt hinfahren um denen das wieder zu sagen."

FTM: „Die Eltern haben den Namen ihrer eigenen Tochter vergessen?"

H: „Die kennen die nicht mal mehr…"

FTM notiert: Freunde scheinen aus ähnlich desolaten Familienverhältnissen zu kommen. Besser andere Quellen wählen.

H: „Naja…Snape weiß viel, der konnte gut mit Dumbledor, hat ihn ja dann auch ihm zuliebe umgebracht. Aber der kann mich nicht leider und hält mich für irre."

FTM: „Laden wir ihn ein und sprechen drüber."

H macht ein Gesicht, als wäre er aus versehen in´s Katzenklo gelatscht.

FTM hat noch eine Idee während sie sich ihre Notitzen durchliest.

FTM: „Und den Foltermord laden wir auch ein. „

H fällt vor Schreck vom Stuhl. FTM sieht das als Zeichen von Entzücken.

FTM: „Also gut, wir sehen uns nächste Woche…"

H geht jetzt erst mal ein Butterbier trinken. Therapie mit Snape und Voldemort? Schlimmeres kann er sich in seinem leiderfahrenen Leben nicht mehr vorstellebn.

#

ENDE KAPITEL 2


	3. Chapter 3

Begriffe: Promiskuitivität (sexuelle Freizügigkeit)

Begriffe: Promiskuitivität (sexuelle Freizügigkeit)

Anorexia Nervosa: Magersucht

kognitive Konkruenz (in dem Fall, er hat sich´s schön geredet)

Reviews nicht vergessen :o)

--

Wieder eine Woche später kommt H ist das nun vertraute Zimmer. Zu seinem Erstaunen stehen vier Stühle bereit. Hat diese freilaufende Irre etwa ihre Drohung wahr gemacht?

Snape betritt mit wehendem Umhang und arroganter Miene den Raum. Die düstere Atmosphäre behagt ihm. Sieht fast so aus wie in seinem vergammelten Zaubertranklabor.

Er wollte nicht hier her kommen. Warum soll er freiwillig mit dem Jungen-der-immer-noch-lebt in einem Zimmer sein? Aber Harry hat gesagt es wäre wichtig…er hat ja soviel Probeme der Bengel. Und wenn er jetzt keine richtig Therapie kriegt, dann dreht er durch und muss vielleicht in die geschlossene Abteilung von St.Mungos…

Und DIESE Chance kann sich kein Snape entgehen lassen.

FTM begrüßt ihn freudestrahlend. Snape findet sie sofort unsympathisch. Trewlanys lange verschollene Zwillingsschwester?

FTM genauso strahlend, wie S finster ist. :"Ach ist das schön sie kennen zu lernen Herr S, H hat soviel von Ihnen erzählt."

Wütend fährt S´s Kopf zu H herum, H versteckt sich daraufhin hinter seinem Stuhl.

FTM grinst unbeirrt weiter: „Nun Herr S., warum beginnen wir nicht mit Ihnen. Erzählen sie doch mal zur Auflockerung etwas aus ihrer Kindheit. Wie war ihre Kindheit?"

S zischt genervt „Meine Eltern waren nicht so glücklich. Mein Vater war Alkoholiker…"

FTM horcht auf. Notiert: S verdrängt den Alkoholismus in seiner Familie. Zur Herstellung kognitiver Kongruenz bezeichnet er Alkohol als Zaubertrank. Kompensiert die Ablehnung des Vaters indem er sich nun selbst Kindern widmet, deren Sympathie jedoch mit Drogen und Alkohol erkauft.

S schlägt die Beine übereinander und gesteht: „Das war nicht so schön. Ich war dann öfters mit Harrys Mutter zusammen um mich abzulenken."

FTM hebt die Augenbrauen und murmelt langsame und nachdenklich. „HHmmmmm…Harrys Mutter."

Interessiert sieht sie zuerst auf den Zaubertrankmeister, dann auf H. Dann wieder auf S und erneut auf H. „Sie sehen sich schon ähnlich…"

H packt das kalte Grauen.

S barsch: „DAS IST NICHT MEIN SOHN!! Ich habe nie, also ich durfte nie…die war doch mit diesem James…so ein arroganter Typ mit schwarzen Haaren, wissen sie?"

FTM hebt den Kopf : „James hat schwarze Haare und war mit Harrys Mutter zusammen?"

S spuckt verächtlich aus. „Ja so ein ganz fieser Typ. Hat ständig alle Leute beleidigt, sie dumme Frau. Hatte immer miese Scherze getrieben und war ein Schwein."

„Interessant, gibt es noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten?" forscht FTM nach.

„WAS?" S ist verwirrt.

FTM notiert: S projiziert die eigenen negativen Anteile auf eine imaginär erfundene Person, die er James nennt. Dieser Selbsthass wird nun fortgeführt indem er die negativen Anteile auf sich an Harry überträgt. S leidet offenbar an Persönlichkeitsspaltung.

FTM hüstelt „Nun Herr Snape. Das Bild das sie von Harry haben, scheint ein winziges bischen…nun…vorbelastet zu sein. Wieso versuchen sie nicht einmal die neuen, positiven Seiten an Harry zu entdecken? Bitte, nennen sie mir doch mal 10 Dinge die sie an Harry so richtig mögen."

Snape verzieht verächtlich das Gesicht. Im Vergleich zu dieser Therapie wäre ihm ja noch ein Date mit Sybill Trewlany angenehmer. Aber wenn er Harry in die Klapsmühle bringen will, dann muss er wohl mitspielen. Also grübelt er…

S :"Ja äh…also erstens: er hat die Augen seiner Mutter. Zweitens…er hat nie versucht den Zaubertrankkesse als Nachttopf zu benutzen, hmm…Drittens: er hat Angst vor mir. Viertens…öhm…dank ihm bin ich auf zwei Gehaltslisten, einmal Hogwarts, einmal bei Voldemort. Fünftens: er ist nicht Mitglied meines Hauses. Sechstens: er benutzt oft den Tarnumhang, dann muss man ihn nicht sehen. Siebtens: er ist seinem Vater James sehr ähnlich, und der ist früh gestorben. Achtens: ich habe mit meinen Lieblingsschüler Draco M. mehr gemeinsam, da wir beide H hassen. Neuntens: ich hatte immer ein negatives Beispiel in meinem Unterricht benutzt. Zehntens: da ihn eh alle für verrückt halten ist ein früher Selbstmord wahrscheinlich."

FTM kratzt sich mit ihrem Kugelschreiber ihm Ohr. „Hmm…wäre es den denkbar…also nur möglicherweise, dass sie Teile des James auf Harry übertragen?"

S nickt begeistert: „Absolut, James war ein Schwein und Harry ist sein Sohn."

FTM bohrt nach: „Und „James" war mit H´s Mutter zusammen?"

S nickt. „Ja…bis V kam. Dann war da Schluss mit denen."

FTM versteht auch das. „Als sie V kennen lernten war die Beziehung zwischen H´s Mutter und V vorbei?"

S nickt: „So kann man es auch sagen. V nahm mich ja dann bei sich auf, ich musste ihn dann diese Leute zeigen weil er H…treffen wollte. Ich war ziemlich entsetzt von dem was passiert ist. Ich bin dann zu Dumbledor gegangen und hab dem alles erzählt was V treibt. Aus Rache…ganz offen konnte ich mich nicht von V abwenden. V kann sehr nachtragend sein. Aber ich war seit dem Dumbledors Mann."

„Sie waren weiter bei V?" hackt die Therapeutin nach?

S nickt: „Man kann bei ihm nicht einfach kündigen. Und ich musste auch einem meiner Schüler helfen, Draco M. den V für sich engagiert hat. Das durfte aber niemand wissen, die anderen Lehrer haben meine Beziehung zu V nie verstanden."

FTM nickt : „OH ja, und das in unserer aufgeklärten Zeit."

H wird wütend. „V hat Draco doch nur angeheuert, weil er den auf Dumbledor angesetzt hat. Aber er hat´s nicht geschafft. Stattdessen haben sie ja dann Dumbledor dran gekriegt. Dumbledor hat mir aber alles über sie erzählt wenn wir uns heimlich trafen"

FTM notiert: Nach der enttäuschenden Beziehung zu H´s Mutter (so enttäuschend das er seinen Sohn verleugnet und die üblichen Seiten an sich der imaginären Person „James" zuschreibt (möglicherweise ist das seine heterosexuelle Seite, die er nun totschweigen möchte) lernt er V kennen. V beginnt eine Affaire mit ihm weswegen S Hs Mutter verlässt (und James „getötet wird", der heterosexuelle S wird negiert) verfällt, orientierungslos wie er nun in der neuen Sexualität ist, zusammen mit V in die Anorexie. Sie nennen sich „Todesser".

Nachdem S erkannt hat das V nur seinen Körper will und in Wahrheit H liebt, verändern sich seine Gefühle. Nun kehrt er reuig zu seinem ehemaligen Vorbild, dem Schulleiter Albus D. zurück und gesteht ihm seine Liebe. Beide haben danach eine lange, intensive Beziehung, die allerdings scheinbar vor den anderen Lehrern verborgen wird.

Möglicherweise zwang er den jugendlichen Draco M. mit Alkohol zur Prostitution bei V. Möglicherweise Sektenhintergrund bei V nachforschen.

Nachdem S befürchtet das D ihn mit H betrügen könnte, da die in H´s sechstem Schuljahr geheime Dates in D´s Büro haben. In Wirklichkeit jedoch benutzt D H nur, am durch ihn an V heranzukommen. Seine reue projiziert D auf die imaginäre Gestalt eines Wolfes. Dieser Wolf symbolisiert D´s Promiskuitivität . Um von seiner Gier nicht übermannt zu werden beschließt D den Freitod durch seinen langjährigen geliebten S.

Draußen klingelt es. FTM blickt von ihrem Klemmbrett auf gerade nebeneinander und steht auf.

„Nun vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir noch eine weitere Perspektive berücksichtigen. Nicht umsonst habe ich auch Herrn Foltermord zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen."

Voldemort (V abgekürzt) betritt den Raum. FTM zeigt auf einen Stuhl, der neben Harrys Platz steht. Der setzt sich, rückt für alle Fälle schon mal etwas näher an Harry ran. Der wird grün im Gesicht und weiß nicht ob er lieber nicht neben Snape, Voldemort oder FTM sitzen will.

FTM strahlt V an :"Guten Tag Herr Foltermord."

V schnarrt erbost: „VOLDEMORT!! Wobei… außerdem Lord bitteschön, Lord Voldemort."

FTM zieht die Brauen hoch. „Sind sie den adlig?"

"Nein, aber durch meine Leistungen habe ich mir diesen Titel verdient. Er soll Respekt einflößend wirken." Gibt V herablassend zurück und lässt sich elegant auf einen freien Stuhl neben S sinken.

V fährt fort. „Also in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Tom Riddle nach meinem Vater. Ich ziehe jedoch die Bezeichnung Lord Voldemort vor."

„Nun den, schön dass sie hier sind Tim Roddle." Strahlt FTM.

„RIDDLE!! Ich bin RIDDLE!" faucht V sie an.

FTM lächelt zweideutig. „Mir sind sie kein Rätsel…ich durchschaue jeden meiner Klienten."

„Das ist mein Name RIDDLE" versucht V es nochmal.

FTM nickt. „Ja…dieses Lord Foltermord Pseudonym ist wirklich ein Rätsel. Da haben sie recht…das haben sie sich aber gut ausgedacht." Und FTM tätschelt ihm, als würde sie ein Kleinkind für den ersten Toilettenbesuch loben.

FTM notiert: Versucht sich mit Spitznamen wichtig zu machen. Minderwertigkeitskomplex wegen bürgerlicher Herkunft. Ausserdem scheinbar Sonnenallergie. Könnte aber auch nur vor Aufregung und Vorfreude blass geworden sein.

„Nun, beginnen wir mit den Gesprächen. Zur Auflockerung frage ich immer gerne nach Ereignissen aus der Kindheit…"

H platzt FTM in´s Wort „Ich will…ich weiss alles. Er ist ein Sadist seit er ein Kind ist und…"

FTM straft H ihn mit einem strengen Blick, wendet sich dann umso freundlicher an V. Sie hat nicht vergessen, dass er selbst alte Männer mag und offenbar mysteriöse Parselzungenfähigkeiten besitzt. Er sieht ja nicht so doll aus, aber wer wird den kritisch sein.

„Haben sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater?" wendet FTM das Wort nun umso liebenswürdiger an V.

V grinst. „Wir haben uns eigentlich nur einmal getroffen…".

FTM: „Nun Lord Voldemort. Wie sie wissen haben Harry und ich uns schon über seine Vergangenheit unterhalten. Harry ist der Meinung, dass sie gelegentlich etwas unbeherrscht sind, einen gewissen Hang zu Sadismus haben und es ihnen schwer fällt positive Gefühle gegenüber Harry deutlich zu äußern."

Harry sitzt total verkrampft im Stuhl und beginnt zu keuchen.

FTM notiert. H wirkt in Gegenwart und V und S deutlich erregt.

FTM zu allen: „Nun, wir wollen gewisse Gesprächsformen einhalten. Es ist wichtig nicht nur Sachbestände, sondern auch Emotionen frei gegenüber unseren Mitmenschen zu äussern. Dabei dürfen auch negative Gefühle sein, es ist wichig sich dazu frei zu bekennen. Also Lord Voldemort, ich möchte Sie, genau wie die beiden anderen Herren dazu ermutigen heute einmal alles rauszulassen was Ihnen so in den Kopf kommt."

H und Snape gleichzeitig entsetzt: „Bloss nicht!"

V grinst ein bösartiges Haifischgrinsen.

FTM glaubt V auf dem richtigen Weg. „Wissen Sie, viele Menschen leiden darunter, dass sie ihre negativen Gefühle unter einer Maske übertriebener Tugend unterdrücken. Auf Dauer verleugnen sie einen Teil ihrer selbst."

"Ich nicht. Wenn ich jemanden nicht leiden kann, dann merkt der das." Schnarrt V und nickt nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf in Richtung S und H. Die rücken mit den Stühlen von ihm weg, und näher aneinander heran.

„Sehr schön, dass sie sich so offen dazu bekennen können." Lobt FTM soviel ehrliche Gefühle.

V ist verwirrt: „Echt?"

FTM: „Aber ja. Nur sollten wir dabei gewisse Formen einhalten. Ich möchte sie deswegen darum bitten, sowohl negative wie auch positive Seiten an sich lieben zu lernen. Verbalisieren sie ihre Gefühle, unterdrücken sie, sie nicht. Ich möchte sie nun dazu auffordern Harry und Severus ganz frei zu begrüßen. Formulieren Sie Ich-Botschaften. Sagen Sie ganz unumwunden was sie am anderen bewegt und was sie dabei fühlen"

V: „Hmm…okay. Also Severus, Du bist ein elendiger Verräter und ich werde Dich foltern bis Dir die Zaubertränke zu den Ohren rauslaufen. Harry, mein Lebensziel ist es Dich zu verfolgen und zu kriegen."

„Das haben sie schön gesagt wegen H. Ich erkenne eine romantische Ader in Ihnen." FTM lächelt V dermaßen freundlich an, dass selbst die Zimmertapete Herzenswärme auszustrahlen scheint.

H und S sehen aus, als wollten sie sich am liebsten vor Schreck aus dem Fenster stürzen.

FTM notiert: V hat S sadistische, sexuelle Praktiken versprochen. S ist nun auch erregt.Hat jedoch auch ewige Gefühle zu H angesprochen. Wird ihn solange umwerben, H ihn erhört.

FTM klärt V auf „Also sehr schön formulieren sie diese Ich-Botschaften. Die emotionale Seite fehlt aber noch. Was fühlen Sie dabei, wenn Sie Severus foltern und Harry verfolgen wollen?"

V überlegt. „Hmm…was ich immer so fühle. Also das macht mir Spass…"

„Sehr gut, es gibt nicht viele Menschen die sich so offen zu dieser Neigung bekennen." Endlich mal ein Mann, dem es nicht peinlich ist Homosexuell zu sein, denkt FTM.

S ist langsam genervt von soviel Bestätigung. „Aber das weiss doch jeder, dass der dunkle Lord Spass daran hat andere zu foltern. Er ist in psychischer Folter ebenso gut wie in körperlicher."

FTM notiert: S lobt V´s sexuelle Fähigkeiten. Ein sehr gutes, offenes Klima herrscht.

FTM: „Aber nun entdecken Sie auch die weiche, sanfte Seite in sich.. Achten Sie darauf keine abschätzenden, verletzende oder entwertende Wörter einfließen zu lassen. Denken sie an etwas gutes, dass ihnen zu diesen beiden Herren einfällt. Es ist sehr gut und wichtig sich zu seinen dunklen Seiten zu bekennen, aber für die Psychohygiene ist es wichtig, einen inneren ausgleich zu schaffen. Bitte sagen Sie zu diesen beiden Männern ein Wort der Freundlichkeit"

V ist verwirrt. Er sitzt eine Weile stumm da. Dann beginnt er sich am Kopf zu kratzen, auf dem Stuhl rumzurutschen. Beobachtet H und S, dann kratzt er sich wieder am Kopf.

FTM schaut auf die Uhr.

Nach fünf Minuten. „Ich bin nicht sicher, sollte ich meinen Vorschlag nochmal wiederholen? Vielleicht habe ich zu leise gesprochen…"

V schüttelt den Kopf"Moment, ich überlege noch…"

V grübelt noch 3min weiter, bis ihm doch endlich etwa einfällt. Er strahlt in Richtung H und S. „Äh…Hallo. Wie praktisch, dass ihr auch hier seid."

FTM ist das nicht genug „Vergessen Sie die Emotionen nicht, was bewegt sie in diesem Moment."

V kennt nur ein Gefühl „Mordlust."

FTM versteht, „Mordslust". Findet den Mann mit der Mordslust und dem mächtigen Zauberstab mit einem mal sehr interessant.

FTM: „Sehr gut. Ich spüre deutliche Spannungen bei Severus und Harry. Wieso machen wir nicht ein Spiel daraus. Bitte die Herren, sagen auch sie etwas Freundliches zu V um die Atmosphäre aufzulockern. Und sagen sie, was sie dabei fühlen. So sollten Gespräche sein, auf der Sachebene, und auf der emotionalen Ebene."

S verdreht die Augen. Der dunkle Lord sollte FTM unter den Todessern aufnehmen.

S: „Nun mein Lord Voldemort. Ich bin sehr erleichtert neben Ihnen zu sitzen und am Leben zu sein."

FTM strahlt.

H: „Äh…also. Sie scheinen ein Mensch zu sein der seine Aufgaben ernst nimmt und bei der Sache bleiben kann. Vor allem im Bezug auf mich. Ich finde es auch immer wieder interessant, wie deutlich ich an ihren Erlebnissen teilhaben kann."

FTM wippt fröhlich auf dem Stuhl herum.

FTM notiert: Die Klienten kreieren eine ausgesprochen harmonische Atmosphäre im Raum.

V wird sauer. Er wird wütend wenn er daran denkt, dass H ihn bei seinen Schandtaten beobachten kann.

FTM kommt auf die Idee, dass es V´s Psychohygiene dienen könnte, wenn er sein verschüttertes Kindheitstraume (und wer bitteschön hat das nicht) bearbeitet.

„Erzählen Sie mir doch mehr über ihre Kindheit…".

V holt tief Luft und setzt an, bricht dann aber ab weil er sieht wie Harry mit erhobenem Finger aufgeregt auf dem Stuhl herumhüpft…

„Ich weiß es, ich weiß es. Darf ich?"

„Sein sie ruhig HARmine Potter" unterbricht in Snape barsch.

„Also meine Mutter war eine Hexe." Beginnt V unwillig…

FTM tätschelt ihm die Hand. „Haben sie sehr unter ihr gelitten?"

V kapiert das nicht, spricht weiter. „Sie hat meinen Vater mit einem Liebestrank fügig gemacht…"

FTM notiert: Kollektives Alkoholproblem in der Zaubererwelt.

„Aber irgendwann hat sie damit aufgehört. Er hat sie dann verlassen und ist zu seinen Eltern zurück. Hat sich nie wieder gemeldet. Meine Mutter ist dann gemeinerweise bei meiner Geburt gestorben…ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen."

FTM blickt V hemmungslos mitfühlend an.

FTM: „Ich spüre da ganz viel Wut in Ihnen."

V nickt und fühlt sich verstanden:"Ich bin immer wütend"

FTM notiert. V hat durch frühkindliche Ablehnung vermutlich vermeidende oder ambivalente Bindungsmuster aufgebaut. Erfreulich, dass er sich nun an H binden will.

„Sagen sie mal, haben sie sich als Kind einsam gefühlt?"

V wird rot und nuschelt. „Naja. Ja schon, aber mit diesen Muggeln im Waisenhaus wollte ich eh nicht so. Ich war doch immer viel zu besonders für die."

FTM notiert.: Vermeidende Bindungsmuster. Klient beschönigt die Ablehnung der anderen, die ihn vermutlich wegen seiner besonderen Nase ablehnten.

FTM : „Besonders? Hmm…denken sie,es war ihr Äußeres Erscheinungsbild, was die Kinder gestört hat?"

" Wohl kaum, ich war ein extrem hübsches Waisenkind." Gibt V zurück.

FTM notiert: Spiegel im Wartezimmer abhängen. Klient hat verzerrtes Selbstbild. Möglicherweise mal an seiner Wahrnehmung arbeiten.

V ist nun in´s erzählen gekommen und fährt mit seinem Vortrag fort „Ich wurde dann aber sehr unabhängig und hab immer meine Pläne alleine verwirklicht. Ja, und als ich dann erwachsen war, da hatte ich dann ja irgendwann Nagini, meine Schlange zum reden."

FTM notiert: Der frühkindliche Verlust führt zu vermeidender Bindung. Klient versucht die dennoch vorhandenen, sozialen Kontaktwünsche durch eine imaginäre Unterhaltung mit „seiner Schlange" (Penis) zu kompensieren.

H behauptet ebenfalls mit Schlangen sprechen zu können. Gab es trotz H´s Hemmungen schon erste, sexuelle Kontakte zwischen H und V?

FTM kommt eine Idee. „Da fällt mir ein…H. haben sie nicht erwähnt, dass sie auch mit Schlangen sprechen können? Konnten Sie schon mit Nagini sprechen?"

H schüttelt abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, also ich könnte schon. Aber die macht mir Angst. Wobei ich manchmal träume, dass ich mich mit Nagini vereinige."

V findet die Idee auch nicht gut. „Also ich glaube nicht das Nagini das wollte, das mache ich lieber selbst."

FTM notiert. H hat erotische Träume von V´s Penis. Traut sich aber nicht offen zu diesem Verlangen zu stehen. V ist, durch sein Bindungsmuster, ebenfalls eher auf Masturbation, als auf echten Sexualverkehr mit H aus. Memo: V zu mehr Bindungsversuchen ermutigen.

FTM sieht das ganz anders „Nun vielleicht würde es für Sie und H eine interessante, bereichernde Erfahrung sein wenn „Nagini" auch mal mit jemand anderem sprechen dürfte."

V zuckt gelangweilt die Schultern. „Mag sein."

H : „Außerdem, nicht umsonst wollte er so unbedingt den Todesstab haben. Das ganze letzte Jahr war er hinter aber hinter einem anderen her, weil sein Zauberstab nicht mehr richtig funktioniert hat.."

FTM schenkt V wohlwollend ein Tässchen Kamillentee ein, reicht es dem verwirrten dunklen Lord und tätschelt ihm mitfühlend das Knie.

FTM: „Aber Herr Riddle, Verzeihung, Foltermord. Das ist in ihrem Alter doch ganz normal, dagegen gibt es doch Tabletten."

V ist vollkommen überrascht.

V: „ECHT? Also ich wusste nicht, dass das was mit dem Alter zu tun hat. Tabletten? Kann ich welche haben?"

FTM: „Nun ich bin keine Ärztin, aber ich kann ihnen gerne jemanden nennen wo sie sich diese verschreiben lassen können."

V ist vollkommen begeistert. Da jagt er Harry erfolglos seid Jahren, und die Lösung wären einfach ein paar Tabletten gewesen. Es hat sich doch gelohnt zu dieser Muggel-Schabracke zu kommen.

S findet das nun auch interessant. Das es Tabletten gibt die den Zauberstab mächtiger werden lassen…wer hätte das gedacht? Der Sache muss er mal im Zaubertrankunterricht nachgehen.

V : „Das ist ja toll. Wissen Sie, ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Zauberstab seid der von Harrys Zauberstab besiegt wurde."

H: „Ja aber dafür konnte ich nichts. Das war mein Zauberstab ganz allein."

FTM notiert: V ist von dem eigenen Interesse an H, den er schon lange verehrt so verwirrt, dass er seit am Impotenz leidet. H räumt das zwar ein, hat aber nach wie vor Hemmungen seine Gefühle V gegenüber zu äußern. Wieder einmal zeigt sich H´s mangelndes Realitätsbewusstsein. Behauptet sein Penis habe ein Eigenleben und wäre ohne sein zutun dem Glied von V begegnet.

FTM: „Hmm…nun Herr Foltermord.

H: „Glauben sie den beiden nicht. Das sind beides Todesser."

FTM betrachtet sich, etwas verwirrt, den schlanken S und den dünnen V. Sie hebt die brauen und wendet sich an V. „Todesser?"

V nickt genervt „Ja, so nennen wir uns. Ich bin der oberste Todessser". Na wenn das nicht endlich mal für Respekt sorgt, sonst kriegen die Leute Angst wenn sie diesen Namen hören. FTM mustert ihn aber so mitleidig, als wäre er ein armes, verhungertes Waisenkind.

MIST!! Ist er ja auch.

FTM notiert: V nennt seinen Verein „Todesser". V ist aber eher schlank bis untergewichtig. Muss wohl eine Organisation zur Verbreitung von Anorexia Nervosa sein.

FTM beschliesst an der Körperwahrnehmung zu arbeiten „Aber Herr Foltermord, so dick sind sie doch gar nicht. Haben sie wirklich Angst sich Todzuessen?"

V kapiert das nicht so ganz, hat aber irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht doch besser zu Hause geblieben wäre.

V ist erbost. „Natürlich nicht. So leicht kann ich nicht sterben."

FTM nickt anerkennend : „Gute Einstellung."

V fühlt sich schon ein bischen weniger Verstanden. „Also jedenfalls hat mir ein…Bekannter gesagt, dass es Möglichkeiten gäbe einen mächtigeren Zauberstab zu kriegen. Ich bin überall herumgereist und habe auf der ganzen Welt gefragt. Wie es sich herausstellte musste ich zurück zu meiner Wurzel in Hogwarts, um mir dort den mächtigsten aller Zauberstäbe zu holen. Den von Dumbledor. Den hab ich dann gleich ausprobiert. Jetzt hab ich den mächtigsten Stab der Welt"

„Er hat ihn aus dem Grab von Dumbledor rausgerissen. " platzt H angewiedert heraus.

FTM ist überaus schockiert. Nekromanie und Leichenschändung? V´s Minderwertigkeitskomplex scheint ungeahntes Ausmaß zu haben. Könnte aber auch symbolisch gemeint sein. V scheint selbst gewisse Ereignisse aus seiner Vergangenheit in eine imaginierte Realität zu verschieben. Ausserdem wurde H ja schon eine ablehnende Haltung gegenüber alten Menschen diagnostiziert. Vermutlich bezeichnet H mit „Grab" des Bett des alten Mannes.

FTM notiert: Mögliche, wahre Ereignisse. V ist seit langem in H verliebt. Als sich die beiden Näher kommen kriegt H Angst, worauf V vor Trauer Impotent wird. V versucht weiß um das Enge Verhältnis von H zum senilen Schulleiter D. Versucht H zu demütigen indem er sexuellen Kontakt mit D hat. Diese ist danach so enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass er S zur Tötung auf Verlangen auffordert. S , er H sowieso schon ablehnt weil er vermutetet das H sein Sohn sein könnte, dies aber nicht eingestehen will, projiziert nun die Schuld an dem Selbstmord auf H. V ist seit der Begegnung mit D wieder potenter. Überkompensiert die Versagenserlebnisse und bildet sich nun ein, jeden Menschen der Welt kriegen zu können.

FTM an H: „Sagen Sie mal H, woher wissen sie eigentlich so gut über die Dinge bescheid die V in ihrer Abwesenheit macht?"

H wagt kaum V anzusehen. „Ja also, so ab und zu kann ich V´s Gedanken lesen."

V verzieht verärgert sein Gesicht. Er wusste es immer, er wird ausspioniert.

„Ich kann H´s Gedanken aber auch lesen, und ich kann machen das er von mir träumt."

FTM ist hin und weg. „Ach ist das romantisch."

Snape beginnt zu lachen, H beginnt zu würgen und V wird grün im Gesicht.

FTM notiert: Wortlose Verständigung und tiefe Gefühle bis in den Schlaf zwischen V und H.

H will ihr widersprechen. „Nein das ist nicht romantisch, das ist total pervers."

FTM lächelt gönnerhaft. „Aber dafür müssen sie sich doch nicht schämen, pervers ist so ein vorbelastetes Wort."

V will auch seinen bösen Senf dazu geben. „Und das ist auch keine Absicht. Das passiert einfach weil mir H einen Teil meiner Seele geklaut hat."

„Aber das klingt ja, als seien sie Seelenverwandte." FTM wird immer rührseeliger.

H und V starren sich entsetzt an.

Die Therapie geht etwa 1h weiter. Nachdem FTM noch viele weitere, verdrängte und imaginierte Probleme ihrer Klienten aufgeklärt hat, sind H, S und V endgültig am Rande des Wahnsinns:

Snapes hustet, er hat seit ein paar Wochen chronische Bronchitis die immer besonders schlimm ist, wenn er das schlimme Wort mit H (Harry) hört. Auch im Moment hustet er.

Nach nochmaliger , freundlich-aufmunternder Geste von FTM steht S auf. Die grosse, schwarze, röchelnde Gestalt von S wirft einen dunklen Schatten auf H. Bedrohlich nah kommt S an H heran, deutet mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf raunzt im üblich spöttischem Ton.

„Ich bin Dein Vater Harry."

H quieckt erschrocken auf wie ein Schwein. Schweiss bricht aus, mit einem gewagten Sprung rettet er sich vor der drohenden Umarmung von S und springt V auf den Schoss. Vor lauter Panik fällt er V so stürmisch um den Hals das beide rückwärts vom Stuhl kippen.

V bekommt bei H´s Umarmung so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl…ist das Liebe oder ein verklemmter Ischiasnerv?

V lächelt glücklich : „Oh Harry, ich glaube ich habe eine Hexenschuss."

S breitet die Arme aus und wirft sich mit einem Hechtsprung wie Supermann auf H und V. FTM hat vor Rührung Tränen in den Augen.

Nach der Therapie erkennt Severus Snape dass er sich seine Liebe zu Lilly nur eingebildet hat und Harry nicht leiden kann,weil er Angst vor seiner verdrängten heterosexualität hat und all die negativen, verborgenen Seiten an sich auf sein James-Ich, und dessen Sohn Harry übertragen hat.

Seine wahre Liebe galt immer nur Albus Dumbledor. Um mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten sucht er Sybill Trewlany auf und kommt ihr dabei näher. Die beiden heiraten und verkaufen nebenberuflich Wahrsagekugeln die die Ratsuchenden beleidigen können. Snape geht jedoch heimlich mit dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledor fremd.

V will FTM für die Therapie danken und verschafft ihr ein Date mit Peter Pettigrew. Als sie seinen Spitznahmen erfährt wird nix mehr draus.

V und H werden gemeinsam in die geschlossene Abteilung von St.Mungos eingeliefert. Sie haben beide erkannt, dass die Seelenverwandte sind und sind seit dem ein Paar. Nach ihrer Entlassung versuchen sie gemeinsam die Weltherrschaft durch den Verkauf und teuflischen Quidditchbesen zu erreichen. Beide bekommen einen Sohn und nennen ihn „Port HarryMord".

UND DIE MORAL VON DER GESCHICHT´: ÖFFNE DEN MUND BEIM PSYCHOLOGEN NICHT!


	4. Chapter 4

Die Therapie geht weiter

Begriff: Anale Phase (so um die 2 Jahre, Ausscheidungsorgane und deren Kontrolle sind für das Kind, laut psychoanalytischem Weltbild, in dieser zeit sehr wichtig. Es geht um Kontrolle darüber, und darum, wie man andere damit beherrschen kann)

Sodomie: Kennt ihr sicher, Sex mit Tieren

Narzissmus: Krankhafte Selbstliebe

Wochenbettdepression: An ihr leiden einige Frauen nach der Geburt.

Die Therapie geht weiter.

Lord Voldemort und Harry sind mittlerweile in der geschlossenen Abteilung einer Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Frau Fläuming-Tropf-Mühlweiher behandelt die beiden dort, weiterhin besucht auch Severus Snape ihre analytischen Sitzungen.

Frau FTM fühlt immer noch gewisse Spannungen, während der Sitzungen. Diese möchte sie auflösen. Eine erweiterte Gruppentherapie, oder eine Familientherapie scheinen sinnvoll. Aus diesem Grund werden für eine gemeinsame Sitzung auch

Peter Pettigrew (abgekürzt PP)

Lucius Malfoy (LM)

Bellatrix Lestrange (BL)

und das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore (PAB) eingeladen.

Weiterhin hat FTM gehört, dass

Sybill Trewlany (ST) bereits erste Diagnosen zu HP (Harry Potter) gestellt hat. Deswegen, und weil sie ja nun mit Severus Snape liiert ist, wird sie ebenfalls eingeladen.

Man befindet sich in einem großen Raum, der in hellen, Stimmungsaufhellenden Farben angestrichen ist. Holzstühle (Metall hat so etwas hartes, abweisendes) sind zu einem Stuhlkreis aufgereiht. Das Portrait von Dumbledore wurde vor einem Stuhl angelehnt und lächelt gütig in die Runde.

Die eingeladenen Personen sitzen auf ihren Stühlen und versuchen sich auf das schlimmste gefasst zu machen. Das Grauen betritt den Raum.

FTM, in weite, wallende, papageienbunte afrikanische Gewänder gehüllt betritt den Raum. Ihre mausgrauen Haare hat sie karottenrot eingefärbt. Das ist allerdings schon eine Weile her, so dass sie am Ansatz grau, 10cm weiter unten Orange ist. Die explodierte Frisur ist zu einem kunstvollen Vulkan hochgebunden. Ihre dicken Brillengläser werden von einem knallroten Brillengestell umrahmt.

ST quiekt entzückt auf: „Meine Liebe, welch guter Geschmack. Ich wusste, dass es sich lohnen würde hier herzukommen."

FTM setzt sich, und lächelt Angst abbauend. „Wie schön, dass sie so zahlreich gekommen sind. Heute wollen wir alle gemeinsam Therapiearbeit leisten. Um eine vertraute Atmosphäre zu schaffen schlage ich vor, dass sie sich untereinander alle mit dem Vornamen ansprechen sollten."

Die Todesser BL, LM, SS und PP tauschen unsicher Blicke. BL hebt vorsichtig die Hand, während sie LV aus den Augenwinkeln noch ein paar bewundernde Blicke zuwerfen kann.

FTM: „Ja, meine Liebe? Wie heißen sie?"

BL: „Bellatrix, sie können mich Bella nennen"

FTM mustert BL´s aufgeplusterte Haare, ihre schweren Augenlieder die ihr einen traurigen Hundeblick verleihen und ihre langen, schwarzen Fingernägel.

FTM notiert: BL leidet an unitaristischem Narzissmus. Später angemessenes Körperbild bearbeiten.

FTM: „Nun gut hüstel Bella, was ist ihre Frage?"

BL kuckt kurz zu LV und wird rot „Nun, äh…unser Meister. Wir…" unsicher sucht sie bei ihren Kollegen Hilfe, die zucken aber auch nur ratlos mit den Achseln „wir sind nicht so ganz sicher."

Nun wendet sie sich direkt an LV. „Meister, ihr seid doch Lord Voldemort. Der dunkle Lord. Sollen wir euch nun mit „Lord" oder mit „Dunkler" ansprechen?"

LV wird rot, nuschelt etwas das wie „Tom" klingt. Bellatrix versteht „Komm" und freut sich. Bevor sie aufstehen kann, wird sie durch PAD unterbrochen „Sein Vorname ist Thomas"

PP versteht „Pommes" und kriegt hunger „Wo?"

HP hat auch Hunger „Wo gibt es Pommes?"

FTM lächelt Milde „Nein, er hat „Thomas" gesagt."

FTM notiert: Freudsche Fehlleistung bei der Namenswahrnehmung. HP will LV verschlingen. Form der Nahrung, lässt sexuelle Rückschlüsse zu.

FTM fragt HP: „Mögen sie ihre Pommes lieber mit Ketchup oder mit Mayonese?"

HP überlegt kurz: „Ketchup, Mayonese ist mir zu salzig"

FTM notiert: HP´s sexuelle Orientierung geht in´s sadistische Über. Hat offenbar mehr Interesse an Blut als an Sperma

FTM blättert einige Seiten auf dem Klemmbrett zurück. Versucht die bisherigen Therapiesitzungen zu rekapitulieren. Wendet sich dann neuen Personen zu

FTM: „Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, sind heute ein paar weitere Gäste anwesend. Ich schlage vor, dass sich die neuen in kurzen Worten vorstellen."

ST wird auffordernd angenickt. Die beginnt

„Ich bin Professor Trewlany, nein, natürlich…Vornamen. Nun ich bin Sybill Trewalany. Ich bin eine Seherin."

FTM bemerkt ST´s dicke Brillengläser und bezweifelt das.

„Nun gut Sybill, beschreiben sie doch einmal bitte ihren Berufsalltag"

ST überlegt kurz, nimmt die dicke Brille ab und wischt an den Gläsern herum, was FTM´s Zweifel, erhärten „Nun ich sehe Dinge. Mir sind die Schicksale der Menschen hier im Raum vertraut und ich deute ihre Zukunft"

„So sind wir also Kolleginnen?" fragt FTM freudig überrascht. „Was haben sie den zum Beispiel über die hier anwesenden herausgefunden?"

ST fühlt sich geschmeichelt und in ihrem Können honoriert. „Also ich weiß zum Beispiel ziemlich sicher, dass HP jung untergehen wird."

SS fährt sie entnervt an. „Das ist doch Humbug"

LV lächelt lakonisch „Sag das nicht"

FTM nickt verständnisvoll zu ST. „Den Verdacht hatte ich auch schon."  
FTM notiert: Kollegin ST vermutet suizidale Tendenzen bei HP.

FTM fließt über vor Besorgnis und wendet sich HP zu. „Sagten sie nicht, dass sie schon einmal daran dachten aus dem Fenster zu springen? Hatten sie diese Gedanken schon länger?"

HP rollt mit den Augen. Neigungen…Quidditch ist halt sein Hobby

„Nein, nein…nicht aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht mal ab und zu vom Astronomieturm. Daran hab ich schon gedacht. Aber das macht doch Spaß. Selten hab ich mich so lebendig gefühlt. Und ich bin ja auch nicht alleine in der Schule damit"

FTM stimmt diese Aussage nur umso besorgter, sie wendet sich an PAD

„Ist das denn wirklich wahr? Gibt es in ihrer Schule noch mehr junge Menschen die daran denken zu springen um zu fliegen?"

PAD gluckst wohlwollend „Aber ja, das ist der beliebteste Sport bei uns an der Schule. Wir verleihen sogar Preise dafür."

FTM klappt der Mund auf und zu.

SS beeilt sich zu erklären „Das liegt an den Besen. Eigentlich jeder hat deswegen ist das bei uns so beliebt."

FTM notiert: Schulleiter treibt seine Schüler mit übertriebenen Reinlichkeitswahn massenhaft in den Selbstmord. Vermutlich ist sein wahnhafter Putzzwang ein symbolisches Mittel um seine Promiskuität zu überspielen.

Vorsichtig fragt sie „wie viele Schüler sind den noch an ihrer Schule?"

SS schlägt die Beine übereinander, begutachtet seinen schwarzen Umhang und überlegt „Nun, so etwa 800…wir sind die einzige Schule dieser Art hier in Großbritannien. Wissen sie? Ja, 800 Schüler in 7jahrgängen."

FTM wundert sich nicht, dass das so wenige sind. Bei dem Hobby…

LV will ein bischen angeben „Ich brauche so was nicht" er denkt dabei an Besen „Ich kann das auch ganz ohne die übliche Ausrüstung"

FTM notiert: LV gibt an, vor der Therapie als Nacktputzer gearbeitet zu haben.

FTM wendet sich wieder besorgt an PAD: „Und alles nur, um die Schule rein zu halten?"

LM fällt ihr in´s Wort: „Darüm kümmere eigentlich ich mich."

LM will sich jetzt auch vorstellen. Etwas abschätzend mustert er die Muggelpsychologin. Was man nicht alles mitmachen muss, doch um sich bei…äh…Lord? Tom? Dunkler…oder vielleicht doch eher… „Du-weißt-schon" einzuschleimen, macht er das eben auch mit.

„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, ich bin Reinblüter"

LV, HP und SS kucken betreten zu Boden.

FTM versteht das nicht ganz. „Reinblüter?"

LM verdreht die Augen „Naja, wir sind eben seit Generationen rein. Unsere Familie setzt sich für die Reinheit der magischen Gesellschaft ein."

„Hmm…und ihre Familie betreibt diese Reinheitspflege als Familienunternehmen?"

FTM notiert: LM leitet wohl einen Reinigungsservice

FTM hat eine neue, atmosphärenbefriedende Idee „Wir sollen nach jeder Vorstellung unsere Sympathie kundgeben. Lassen sie uns jede Vorstellung mit „Wir lieben dich" kommentieren:"

LV ist die Idee ungeheuer „So was sage ich nicht!" bockt er statt dessen.

PAD legt gütig die Fingerkuppen aneinander und neigt den gemalten Kopf in Richtung LV:  
„Der ärmste Tom, er kann nicht lieben."

FTM hebt tief betroffen den Kopf und fragt LV „Ach nein?"

LV zuckt gelangweilt mit den Achseln „Natürlich nicht, und hier drinnen sowieso nicht."

FTM notiert: Medikation neu einstellen. LV, obwohl früher promiskuitiv, reagiert auf die Medikamente mit Impotenz.

Nun ist PP an der Reihe „Ich bin Peter Pettigrew. Äh…Wurmschwanz"

„Sie Ärmster" gibt FTM ehrlich betroffen zurück.

PP erklärt sich weiter „Ich gehöre schon lange zu…äh…Lord. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert bevor er nun wieder Mächtig wurde und würde, habe, meinen rechten Arm führ ihn gegeben."

FTM hält das für eine Metapher. In ihr reift ein Verdacht.

„Bitte beschreiben sie, was meinen sie mit „gekümmert?"

PP windet sich unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl. Grinst extrem rattenhaft und wird rot „Naja, also bevor er so groß wurde. Da hab ich ihn gefüttert, ihn gebadet und seine Nagini gewaschen."

FTM versucht Familienähnlichkeiten zwischen PP und LV festzustellen.

„Hmm…bevor er groß wurde. Damals war er kleiner?"

PP nickt eifrig, während LV verächtlich schnaubend Todesblicke aussendet.

PP: „Aber ja, wie ein Baby"

BL will ihren Meister verteidigen „Aber selbst da war er überwältigend. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich selbst kümmern können"

LV rückt bei diesen Worten etwas näher zu HP hin, Bellatrix sieht so aus, als wollte sie sofort mit dem Waschen anfangen.

FTM notiert: PP möglicherweise der Vater von LV? BL macht ebenfalls Andeutungen, die auf Verwandtschaft schließen lassen.

FTM wendet sich an BL. „Warum konnten sie sich den nicht selbst um ihr Baby" (ein wütender schrei von LV hallt durch den Raum) „kümmern?"

BL überlegt, wie sie das jetzt am besten ausdrücken soll. „Nun, ich…in der Zeit in der der Lord so klein war. Da, also wurde dafür bestraft, dass ich mich für meine Überzeugungen eingesetzt habe"

FTM findet das höchst interessant „Welche Überzeugungen den?"

„Naja, die Rechte der magischen Menschen, die sind mir wichtig." gibt BL zurück.

„Ach" FTM freut sich aufrichtig „Sie sind Mitglied einer Menschenrechtsorganisation?"

BL lächelt und nickt. „So kann man es auch sehen". Den immerhin geht es ihr ja nicht um die Rechte von Kobolden, Elfen usw.

FTM notiert: LV ist das Kind von PP und BL. PP zog das Kind alleine groß, die Mutter, BL konnte sich nicht um ihren Sohn kümmern weil sie wegen der Mitgliedschaft in einer altruistischen Organisation politisch verfolgt wurde.

BL hat sich noch nicht richtig vorgestellt, deswegen macht sie das jetzt.

„Ich bin übrigens Bellatrix Lestrange. Ich bin zu Lucius appariert, bevor wir gemeinsam hier herkamen."

FTM versteht „apportiert" und notiert: BL steckt in einer schweren schizophrenen Identitätskrise. Hält sich offensichtlich für einen Hund, apportiert wohl sogar Gegenstände. Nachher eventuell mal versuche mit Kugelschreibern oder Zeitungen machen. Vielleich extra weit wegwerfen, ich könnte einen neuen Kugelschreiber gebrauchen

FTM will der Sache näher auf den Grund gehen. „Haben sie auch einen Herrn?"

BL ist total begeistert, weil sie jetzt auf LV zeigen darf, wobei sie ihm fast den Zeigefinger in die Nasenschlitze rammt und brüllt voller Hingabe „IHN!"

FTM notiert: Möglicherweise war eine Wochenbettdepression der Grund für BL´s politisches Engagement. Fühlte sich von ihrem Kind versklavt, bezeichnet ihn als ihren „Herren".

„Aber natürlich" lobt FTM soviel Aufopferungsbereitschaft, während LV nach Hinten hin auf dem Stuhl umkippt, weil er sich vor BL´s Finger retten will

FTM bemerkt das natürlich „Ich spüre eine gewisse Eskapismusneigung bei ihnen, Herr Foltermord"

LV rappelt sich auch, und setzt sich wieder hin. „Da haben sie recht" bestätigt er FTMs Meinung. Er will hier wirklich raus. Da wäre er ja lieber allein mit PAD

Auch FTM fällt nun ein, das sie noch nicht mit PAD gesprochen hat. Sie lächelt glückssehligkeitstriefend zu PAD, der sich augenzwinkernd und gütig zwinkernd zurück anstrahlt. „Lieber Herr PAD, bitte stellen sie sich doch auch einmal vor. „

PAD nickt sanft mit dem Kopf, kullert amüsiert mit den Augen und erklärt. „Ich bin PAD, ich bin…äh…war Schulleiter an der Schule, die nun von SS geleitet wird. Der muss aber immer noch machen was ich sage"

FTM notiert: Scheint extremes Kontrollbedürfnis zu haben. Möglicherweise gestörte Entwicklung in der analen Phase, kann nichts abgeben.

FTM gibt zu bedenken „Lieber Herr PAD; sie sind…nun wie soll ich mich ausdrücken. Nun nicht mehr direkt am Leben. Finden sie nicht, dass es einen versuch wert wäre auch einmal Verantwortung abzugeben?"

SS fühlt sich unterstützt. „Ich würde gerne Verantwortung übernehmen, und sie wissen doch. Ich bin ihnen trotzdem treu und ihr Mann."

FTM sieht Therapieerfolge „Schön, dass sie das so offen zugeben können"  
FTM notiert: Gesteht Homosexuelle Liebe zu PAD ein, der freut sich wohl darüber, den er lächelt ununterbrochen wohlwollend durch die Gegend.

PAD fährt mit seiner Vorstellung fort „Außerdem leite ich, äh…habe geleitet, nein, eigentlich ja immer noch. Also ich leite den Orden des Phönix. Ich habe selbst so einen herrlichen Vogel"

FTM gibt ihm stumm recht.

PAD weiter „Diese Vögel sind meine Leidenschaft. Sie haben soviel gutes. Deswegen habe ich meine Organisation so benannt"

„Sie mögen Tiere?" will FTM, einer Eingebung folgend, wissen?

PAD nickt, wobei ihm die Brille von der Nase fällt. Macht nix, er ist ja im Bild drin. Die Brille kann nicht raus

„Ja natürlich. Wir lieben doch alle Tiere, im Orden. Vor allem mein Bruder, der liebt Ziegen. Deswegen war er schon mal im Gefängnis."

FTM ist mal wieder zutiefst entsetzt und notiert „PAD hat eine Organisation zur Verbreitung von Sodomie gegründet.".

PAD weiß noch mehr, dass er PAD väterlich zulächelnd, berichten kann „Wir haben alle unser Patronustier, im Orden"

„Ich habe zum Beispiel einen Hirsch", kann HP dies bestätigen.

„Das stelle ich mir etwas gefährlich vor" gibt FTM zu bedenken. Sexualverkehr mit dem Rotwild?

„Ich habe eine Hirschkuh" beteiligt sich Snape an der Diskussion.

FTM wundert das nicht, immerhin ist er ja Harrys Vater. Trotzdem

„Lieber Severus, ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit, sich auch einmal Frauen zuzuwenden?"

Snape kapiert das nicht so ganz.

FTM beschliesst, dass es damit erst mal genug sein soll.

„Wir sehen uns alle morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder. Ich bin sicher, dass wir dann gemeinsam einmal alles rauslassen können. Ich freu mich schon darauf."

ST ist schlecht, sie hat zuviel Kochsherry getrunken. Sie versteht auch nicht ganz, warum FTm sich so darüber freut, wenn den anderen morgen, allen zusammen, auch schlecht wird.

Damit ist man entlassen, bis am nächsten Tag das wahre Grauen beginnt

…………………………………………………………………..

Reviews"?

Weitere Sitzungen kommen in den nächsten Tagen, das war jetzt erst mal wieder zum warm werden. Wenn ihr weitere Gäste wisst…macht Vorschläge


End file.
